


【战山为王】笼中无孤 C5

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: 总裁独占欲渣攻 x 残疾高中生弱受狗血俗梗
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	【战山为王】笼中无孤 C5

**Author's Note:**

> 总裁独占欲渣攻 x 残疾高中生弱受  
> 狗血俗梗

无孤C5

“出去是想找死?”

肖战顶着那张斯文的脸毫不客气地嘲讽。

“......”

王一博不睬他，尽力安抚着自己，等待去承受肖战接下来即将实施的暴行。

“小废物连话都不会讲了？”

“疯子....”

王一博想骂又不太敢，这两个字就轻飘飘落在了肖战心上，勾着他的恶劣因子。

目光投向王一博为了出逃辛苦穿上的高领毛衣，肖战想起了以前在网上看到过的漏背情趣毛衣，哈，或许应该给小孩买些玩具了。

肖战兴起，把王一博推进了书房，从桌子抽屉里拿出了一根白色丝带蒙住了王一博的眼睛。

“一博听话哦。”

简单安慰了一句，肖战接着就粗暴地把人从轮椅上提起来压在桌子上，顺着腰线把毛衣推上去，把脊柱处从上到下细细舔弄了一番，惹得王一博断断续续地发出轻喘。又顺着腰把手抚过圆润的臀，肖战轻蔑地啧了一声。

“最近瘦了那么多，倒是这里一点没掉肉。” 说着又大力揉了一把。

因为前两次，王一博已经不太敢挣扎，可还是嘴硬。

“你放开我，别这样，我....我不会逃跑了。”

“我干不干你，跟你逃跑没有关系。你就是藏到天涯海角我也会把你抓回来干。”

被肖战的强盗言论气到，王一博依旧嘴上逞能。

“不可以....我们这样...是乱伦。”

肖战听到这话突然笑出来。

“一博呀，前几天是你说我姓肖你姓王，我们没有关系的。”

王一博被肖战的话呛住，一不留神被男人褪下了裤子。

“肖战，停下。”

“叫什么?”

“....哥哥，哥哥停下。”

肖战不回应了，径直捏起了小孩的玉茎开始套弄。

王一博不再对让肖战住手这件事抱有期望，只是咬着嘴唇忍着。

肖战见此更是起了玩弄之心，一次往小孩后穴里塞进了两根手指。

因为眼睛被蒙住，王一博根本没有预料到肖战的动作，猝不及防被激出了一声痛呼，随即又咬紧了嘴巴，丰腴的唇瓣已经渗出了血。

“一博听话，叫出来，不然哥哥就不给你扩张了哦。”

肖战深知小孩怕疼，经过前两次，他绝对已经长了教训。

“嗯....啊呃...”

“好乖。”

手指把内壁搅得柔软，肖战更深入了些，一下下按起了让小朋友兴奋的一点，不一会抽插就起了咕啾咕啾的水声。

“别....别再弄那啊...里了”

肖战停下了手上动作，王一博有一瞬间的舒心，随即又在肖战拉开裤链的声音中结束，却没有等来那人迫不及待地横冲直撞。

原来肖战是为了王一博出逃而匆忙回家的，办公时带的眼镜都没来得及摘。刚刚为了方便动作而摘下眼镜时，肖战突然有了一个恶劣的想法。

“什么！....拿出来，别...别在里面弄啊”

王一博视线被阻看不见身后作乱的东西，瞬间紧张地不行。

“哈哈，这么细的东西也能让一博这么兴奋呢。” 肖战笑着拍了拍刚才挖苦过王一博的挺翘屁股。

镜腿，是镜腿，尾部弯曲的地方恰好磨着内壁的敏感处。

“变态！拿出去！啊嗯....别再...”

肖战一边加快了镜腿进出的速度，一边温柔地说着：“一博还记得吗，以前哥哥在这里写作业，一博老是在旁边转来转去让哥哥陪你玩呢。哥哥从来都没有不耐烦的，可一博现在却这么不听话。”

“不...别说了....啊啊啊”

曾经的美好让王一博更加羞耻，可在这种情况下，他却兴奋地射了出来。

“啊呀，哥哥的眼镜被一博弄得这么脏了。” 肖战看着镜腿上晶晶亮亮的淫水毫不脸红。

“不是我....不是”

王一博像个鸵鸟一样不愿承认。

“弟弟爽完了，现在轮到哥哥舒服了吧。”

“不！”

经过刚才的精神刺激，王一博前所未有地开始排斥和肖战的性爱。用尽力气挣脱了禁锢，一下子摔在地上，顾不得疼痛，王一博颤着大腿往门口爬。

小残废全力以赴地逃走，五六米的距离却无比艰难。可在肖战看来的光景是完全不同的，上半身还穿着毛衣，跟不着丝缕的下半身形成对比。细长的腿因为脚的原因只能爬着前进，光洁的小屁股裸露着，沾了些淫水，就那样在眼前一晃一晃。

肖战佩服自己的耐心居然真的等着让王一博爬到了门口。

几步走上去，狠狠扯过王一博的衣领，肖战又是眯眼笑着问：“怎么?不满意书房?那去爸妈卧室做怎么样？”

“那是你的爸妈....与我无关。”

“嗯，那就去那儿做吧。”

肖战不理会王一博刻意地拉远关系。

柔软的床到底比桌子好些，可肖战猛烈的动作依旧让王一博受不住。小孩把脸埋在枕头里，承受着身后的疯狂。

刚才肖战一直眯着眼微笑，代表他真的很生气王一博逃走，动作也是真像要把人操死一样。王一博哭得快背过气儿去，肖战见状一把把人拉起，抱着王一博坐在他胯上操。

“好深....啊啊”

王一博无助地摇了摇头。

这样的姿势没一会儿小孩就又被操射了，肖战却似乎刚吃完开胃菜。

快感依旧洪水般涌来，没用过几次的性器目前已经无法再次射精，取而代之的是令人羞耻的尿意，小孩被这种感觉逼得哭出声来。

“呜啊...疼....射不出来了”

“嗯?那就尿给哥哥看。”

“哥哥....不行的...”

“一博，你说你的妈妈是不是也在我们爸爸身下被这样操过呢，一定是，不然怎么会有一博这样的小骚货呢。”

肖战变本加厉，一边用语言羞辱着王一博，一边用手按压着小孩的下腹。

“哈啊啊啊啊！”

尿液淅淅沥沥地撒在了床单上。

“居然真的被操到尿了，一博好厉害。”

“哥哥....放过我...”

“王一博，你这辈子只能跟我一起下地狱了。”

————tbc


End file.
